Every rose has its thorns
by AyaKuchiki
Summary: <html><head></head>This story is about love life between Naruto and Sasuke.</html>


_At first I want to say, that English isn't my native language, so I'm sorry for stupid mistakes. I hope you'll like this story~ ^^_

* * *

><p><em>"...just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song, every rose has its thorns."<em>

The song which was playing from the radio woke Sasuke up. He stood up, annoyed, and went to room where Naruto was.  
>"You didn't need to wake me up." he muttered, rubbing his eyes.<br>"Ah, sorry. I just started to clean up and i found this box with old school photos." laughed Naruto.  
>"So i'm going to sleep again. Turn it down." muttered Sasuke again and left the room.<p>

Naruto just look back at him with tears in his eyes and in his hands he was holding a photo, where he hugged Sasuke before the academy. It was in summer, they both were 18 years old. That day they started to be real friends.

For the next months they were on missions, and then they decided to rent an apartment. At least Sasuke wanted it because he loved Naruto. Naruto knew that he hated Sasuke and he was jelous of him but… But they were together on missions, and Naruto realized, that he loves him. And Sasuke feels the same way.

_"...I listen to our favorite song, playing on the radio."_

But every rose has its thorns and for a few month when they lived together, they began to argue. Fights were an everyday occurrence, but they didn't want to break up. They loved each other very much.

Sometimes they made peace, sometimes not. Then one of them went to pub to drink it away and returned home the next day morning with apologies.

Naruto put the photo on the table and doesn't think about what was before or what will be next. He just wanted to look at pictures, that he found. There were also photos from their trips. Sasuke always chose the nicest of them and developed it and put it into the box with a "memories" sign on it.

Sometimes he wanted to throw them away, but Naruto didn't allowed it. Photos were giving him hope that one day it'll be allright again. He still love Sasuke and he wouldn't let him go. They were still living together but in separated rooms and they have seen each other only when they were having lunch or dinner.

But Naruto wanted back that days, when they were making love in their bed, when they were moaning each others names and when they could be themselfs. Without sham or ironic comments.

Naruto smiled a little like he remembered how he hated Sasuke on academy. Everytime, they have seen the other one, they were angry.

_"But I wonder does he know, has he ever felt like this."_

Sasuke was in his bed and he was thinking of Naruto's face, when he said that he should turn down the radio and went back to bed. He didn't want Naruto to be sad or angry. He knew that Naruto is really sensitive person, cause he was showing it in bed. But it's over now. Love era was over, but he sure wants it back.

He didn't admit - and he doesn't want it -, that he still loves him, even if he's not showing it. But he was looking at him with love sometimes. But Naruto didn't notice it. He was showing, that he doesn't care and he shows, that Sasuke isnt't near him or with him in one room and that was hurting Sasuke inside.

He was thinking about talking with Naruto, but he didn't find courage. He did not want to look like a total idiot or a kid.

He was lying in bed restlessly and then he went to living room again. Naruto was still sitting on the floor, but he was sobbing quietly. In front of him was box with photos and in his hand was one special photo of them all. That photo was taken last.

On that photo they were happy, without worries. Naruto was kissing Sasuke's cheek and Sasuke was blushing little bit. He was surprised everytime Naruto did it alone.

"Naruto?" he whispered and walked toward him. He hugged him and kissed top of his head. Naruto just dried his eyes with hand and didn't say a thing.

_"...Though its been a while now, I can still feel so much pain. Like a knife that cuts you the wound heals, but the scar, that scar remains."_

"Naruto. What happened?" whispered Sasuke to his ear and forced him to answer.

"Memories, you know." said quietly.

"Shhh.. Don't cry. It'll be okay." said Sasuke and hugged him even tighter. Naruto suddenly turned and Sasuke had to let him go.

"Stop doing jerk of me! It's all because of you!" Naruto nearly yelled at him and was looking straight to Sasuke's eyes. "I love you, Sasuke! But you can't see it!You're full of yourself! You're so fucking arrogant!" Naruto was shouting.

"Naruto. Please, listen me!" Sasuke was trying to calm him down.

"I don't want to listen to you! It's all your fault! I'm crying every night just because of you. You think you can just wander around and doing like it's nothing? I just want to know, if you still like me." Naruto was crying again.

"Naruto. Come with me. Don't come further. Sit here and calm down, okay?" Sasuke was trying to save the situation. Naruto sat in an armchair and looked at Sasuke, who was standing still with surprise on his face.

"Go. I'm listening." sobbed Naruto and dried his eyes again.

"Naruto. If I don't like you, I won't be there. And believe me, if I say, that I love you." started Sasuke. Then he bent down, closed box, but let out only one photo. It was THAT photo, Naruto was holding before.

"Look. This photo was taken year ago. You remember?" asked Sasuke and put the photo on the table.

"Yes. I remember."

"Ah… I don't know, what to do with you." sighed Sasuke and sat next to Naruto, then hugged him. "You're cute, when you let me to hug you like this. And this is what I love about you. You're my little angel. I love you, Naruto. And i know, that maybe you don't believe me. And i know i was behaving badly and i'm sorry. But i still love you and i don't want to let you go. I realized it just now, because i saw you cry."

"Sasuke…" whispered Naruto and raised his head. Sasuke kissed him on his forehead, then nose and then lips.

"Don't cry anymore, please." Sasuke dried Naruto's eyes and kissed him again.

"You jerk, Sasuke." laughed a bit Naruto. "But I love you too." said then and curled in his hug.

_"...Every rose has its thorn, just like every night has its dawn. Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song, every rose has its thorn."_

The rest of this day, they spent in living room looking at photos. Then they moved their big bed in Naruto's bedroom again. Naruto finally realised, that Sasuke is the only one he wants to have forever.

Sasuke realized that he could not live without him and he doesn't want it. He loved him with his soul the same as Naruto loved his ramen.  
>That night they were making love again.<p>

_"...We both lie silently still, in the dead of the night. Although we both lie close together, we feel miles apart inside.."_


End file.
